Question: Simplify the following expression: ${1-4(p+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 {-4(}\gray{p+2}{)} $ $ 1 {-4p-8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4p + {1 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4p {-7}$ The simplified expression is $-4p-7$